


Hábitos de fumo podem levar a incêndios

by liralia



Category: Gintama
Genre: Cigarro, Como superar um vício, Episode 119, M/M, Proibição de cigarro, Vício
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liralia/pseuds/liralia
Summary: Como podiam querer tirar o cigarro dele? Era praticamente o símbolo que representava o seu personagem! Definitivamente isso só podia ser abuso de poder. Só podia.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 8





	Hábitos de fumo podem levar a incêndios

_Irritado._

Era assim que Hijikata Toushirou se encontrava desde que acordara naquela manhã de sábado. Extremamente irritado e ansioso. E tudo por culpa da mais recente proibição de fumar dentro do complexo do Shinsengumi. Entretanto, ficou ainda pior quando a proibição se estendeu por toda Edo. Que raios de conscientização forçada era aquela? Não seria mais fácil pedir diretamente para os fumantes se retirarem do planeta ao invés de ficar colocando leis absurdas?

Quanto mais tempo passava sem fumar, mas seu corpo ansiava pela nicotina. Sua mão deslizou por entre seus fios negros em um gesto nervoso. Era em dias de folga como aquele, em que não havia muita coisa para se distrair, que ele se sentia mais afetado pelos sintomas da abstinência. Seus olhos varreram o espaço de seu próprio dormitório, enquanto uma ideia capciosa brotava em sua mente. Tendo antes o cuidado de verificar se estava realmente sozinho, ele remexeu a gaveta secreta localizada abaixo da mesinha da tv e retirou o seu maior tesouro de lá. Envolto em um pedaço de tecido similar a camurça estava o seu último maço de cigarros.

E era de sua marca predileta, óbvio.

Sem que percebesse, um sorriso de satisfação adornou seus lábios. Seus dedos formigavam quando retirou um dos cigarros de dentro do envelope. Depois de tantos dias sofrendo naquela abstinência praticamente obrigatória, poderia finalmente se sentir em paz. Levou o seu tão amado cigarro aos lábios e logo em seguida passou a procurar o isqueiro em formato de embalagem de maionese.

Seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais quando o avistou ao lado da televisão. Com movimentos quase automáticos ativou o pequeno objeto e deliciou-se ao ver a delicada chama amarela aparecer na extremidade.

— Bah. É realmente uma idiotice proibir o fumo.

Com o sentimento de vitória tomando seu ser, levou a chama em direção ao cigarro depositado em seus lábios. No entanto, antes que pudesse de fato acender o seu objeto de vício, a porta do seu quarto foi aberta de súbito. 

— Ele está fumando! — Yamazaki gritou imediatamente após pousar os olhos sobre o que o vice-comandante estava fazendo.

Hijikata arregalou os olhos, levemente surpreso. Como havia sido descoberto tão rápido? Será que haviam instalado câmeras pelo cômodo?

— Bom dia, vice-comandante... — Sougo surgiu por trás de Yamazaki, ostentando um sorriso maligno nos lábios como de quem esperava que isso acontecesse mais cedo ou mais tarde. — Creio que seja de seu conhecimento que a proibição ainda está em vigor, Hijikata-san.

O capitão da 1ª divisão parecia estar se divertindo em estar presenciando o flagrante de seu superior. Dirigiu-se em direção a Hijikata a passos tranquilos, enquanto que este ainda se encontrava estático.

— Confiscado. — informou depois de recolher o maço no chão e pegar o cigarro da boca de seu superior.

— O QUÊ?! — Hijikata gritou exasperado ao se recuperar da pequena surpresa. — Vocês não acham que estão exagerando nisso de “proibição”?! Me deixem pelo menos um cigarro! Ninguém vai perceber!

O homem parecia estar no auge do desespero. Neste momento os presentes no cômodo puderam comprovar o quanto que ele era viciado em cigarros. Afinal, o demoníaco vice-comandante temido pela maioria estava quase implorando de joelhos para conseguir alimentar seu vício.

— A que nível você se rebaixou... — Sougo disse em tom de repreensão, mas era possível perceber um brilho de diversão em seu olhar.

— Isso é para seu próprio bem. — Yamazaki completou, sem perceber a troca de olhares furiosa que os outros dois realizavam.

— Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça — o jovem capitão jogou um pequeno livro de capa esverdeada na direção de Hijikata, o qual pegou no ar por puro reflexo. — Talvez isso seja de alguma utilidade para você. Nunca se sabe.

Avaliando a capa do livro, percebeu que era um daqueles tão famosos livros de autoajuda. E sem falar que o exemplar em mãos ainda vinha até com um especial sobre os males do tabaco.

 _“Maldito sadista!”_ , pensou revoltado enquanto observava os dois componentes do Shinsengumi se retirarem do ambiente, deixando-o novamente sozinho com sua terrível abstinência.

Suspirou longamente, sentindo a frustração e a irritabilidade voltar com força total. Arremessou o livro em um canto qualquer e levou as duas mãos ao couro cabeludo, realizando alguns puxões nada sutis. Até o som de um inseto voando próximo a ele era capaz de levá-lo ao limiar da irritação.

Gritou alguns xingamentos tentando aliviar a tensão, mas de nada adiantou. A ansiedade exalava de todos os seus poros. Sua mente parecia um disco arranhado que só repetia “eu preciso de cigarros” noite e dia. Tentou assistir tv, mas até a voz da apresentadora também o irritava, por isso optou por desligar o eletrodoméstico antes que acabasse por quebrá-lo. Como última opção, tentou dormir. Assim, quem sabe, o dia passaria mais rápido e chegaria logo o outro dia onde poderia pôr fim voltar a trabalhar e de algum modo se distrair.

Porém, isso também não deu certo. Girou para um lado e para o outro repetidas vezes, esperando nem que fosse uma única faísca de sonolência surgir. E quem disse que a sensação de ansiedade o deixava pregar o olho?

— Desse jeito vou enlouquecer! — resmungou ainda mais irritado.

Voltou a sentar-se na frente da mesinha que havia no centro do aposento, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesma. Tentou manter-se imóvel, mas a sua inquietação era tanta que sem nem perceber já tamborilava compulsivamente os dedos sobre a mesa de madeira.

Iniciou então uma lamentação mental, onde reclamava de tudo e/ou culpava os outros por estar se sentindo assim. E ficou tão concentrado em criticar tudo e todos, que quase não percebeu a sua porta ser aberta e novamente voltar a ser fechada em um deslizar suave.

— Oe, oe, que aura depressiva é essa aqui? — o samurai de cabelos prateados zombou com um sorriso largo no rosto. O aborrecimento do outro era quase palpável de tão absurda que era.

— O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?! — retrucou nada educado.

Gintoki revirou os olhos.

— Não me trate como se eu fosse indesejado... — murmurou enquanto se sentava, apoiando as costas em uma das paredes livres. — Gin-san pode se magoar fácil...

— Você é indesejado, sim! Saia daqui! — esbravejou o outro, talvez por efeito da abstinência do cigarro.

Gintoki riu.

— Não era exatamente isso que pareceu no nosso último encontro semana passada. — seu tom de voz foi extremamente malicioso, indicando um outro sentido na palavra “encontro”.

Toushirou sentiu a face esquentar por inteiro. Cenas nada íntegras rechearam sua mente. Afinal, no suposto encontro que o homem de cabelos prateados mencionara haviam tido uma noite bem mais intensa que o normal, por assim dizer.

— De qualquer forma, eu não posso sair daqui por enquanto. — ao ver o cenho franzido do moreno, suspirou. — Meus serviços foram contratados. Serei sua babá por um dia.

Hijikata rosnou. Literalmente. O tamborilar de dedos continuava rítmico contra a mesa.

— E o que te faz pensar que preciso de uma babá?!

— Ouvi falar que te pegaram no flagra... — riu quando ouviu mais um rosnado.

Ficaram assim por um tempo. Um encarando o outro. De um lado, Gintoki sorrindo provocativo, e do outro, Hijikata rangendo os dentes bastante enraivecido. No entanto, Hijikata acabou não aguentando a intensidade do olhar do outro samurai sobre si e por isso desviou o olhar, como se estivesse procurando algo para ser seu passatempo. Rapidamente seus olhos focalizaram o livro caído a sua diagonal. Resgatou-o, passando a folheá-lo sem muito interesse.

“Frustração, irritação, pequenos problemas que parecem gigantescos, e você brigou com todo mundo! Tenha calma, os sintomas da síndrome de abstinência vão passar em breve e você vai aprender a superar essa fase difícil. O que você deve lembrar nesses momentos é que fumar não resolve absolutamente nada!” — leu silenciosamente e em seguida arqueou uma sobrancelha. Como aquele livro dizia tal mentira? Era óbvio que fumar resolvia tudo. Ou pelo menos o deixava mais relaxado para resolver tudo. O que indiretamente resolvia tudo. Enfim...

“Seu cérebro está lutando com você para ganhar alguma nicotina, e esse é basicamente o motivo de toda a irritação, tristeza e vazio depois de parar de fumar. Todos esses sentimentos são uma manobra de seu cérebro para tornar sua jornada mais árdua e fazer você querer desesperadamente um cigarro. Assim funciona a dependência química da nicotina.” — “ _Ótimo. Agora a culpa é do meu cérebro_.”

Depois de ler uns três parágrafos falando sobre os males causados pelo fumo, ele decidiu pular a introdução. Sim, aquilo era só a introdução.

Folheou mais um pouco e ao ver o título do capítulo cinco, decidiu investigar para ver se havia algo de útil ali. Seus olhos azulados liam em uma velocidade incomum para um ser humano.

“1) Tome a decisão definitiva de parar de fumar. Dúvidas como “Por que vou parar de fumar se vou morrer mesmo” ou “Fulano morreu e nem fumava” não levam a lugar algum e minam as chances de sucesso. Portanto, tenha em mente que você realmente quer parar.” — “ _O problema é que eu não quero parar.”_

“2) Avalie seu grau de dependência. É importante ter a percepção de você tem chances de conseguir parar de fumar sozinho ou se precisa de ajuda médica. Rotina e programas sociais contam muito na decisão.” — _“Eu não sou dependente. E também não preciso de ajuda médica. Que ridículo!”_

“3) Elabore uma estratégia, considerando circunstâncias que podem ser mais adequadas. Será que não fica mais fácil dar o primeiro passo nas férias, longe dos fumantes do trabalho? Ou o melhor é na rotina sobrecarregada da profissão? Escolha o que é melhor para você.” — “ _Fumantes do trabalho... Acho que sou o único aqui no Shinsengumi.”_

“4) Inicie o processo de redução. Ir diminuindo o número de cigarros consumidos por dia pode ajudar a amenizar os sintomas da abstinência quando o dia D chegar.” — _“Redução? Tinha essa alternativa? O que aconteceu foi uma abolição!”_

“5) Mude seus hábitos e faça exercícios físicos. É importante evitar situações “de risco”, como happy hour e danceterias - lugares em que muita gente vai estar fumando ao seu redor. A prática de esportes com regularidade melhora sua qualidade de vida e a saúde do seu organismo.” — _“Bah!”_

“6) Use pastilhas e gomas de nicotina. Vendidos sem prescrição médica, eles devem ser encarados como uma substituição ao cigarro. Esses subterfúgios ajudam a perder o hábito de fumar, principalmente em ambiente sociais.” — _“Hm... Pastilhas e gomas... Talvez eu procure isso depois...”_

“7) É quase certo que a ansiedade de quem está parando de fumar suba às alturas. Algumas dicas parar enfrentar os picos são: escovar os dentes com frequência, comer frutas, ter algo em mãos para poder rabiscar. Não fique parado. Quando a ansiedade bater, converse com alguém e tente se distrair.” — _“Tentar se distrair... Isso parece uma tarefa difícil quando a falta do cigarro preenche sua mente.”_

Suspirou alto e esfregou ligeiramente os olhos, sentindo-se um pouco desesperado. Nenhuma daquelas dicas lhe parecia realmente útil.

— Concordo com a cinco e a sete. É uma boa ideia tentar se distrair praticando exercícios...

Um calafrio percorreu sua coluna, quando percebeu a voz próxima ao seu ouvido. Estivera tão distraído com a leitura daquelas dicas que nem ao menos notou quando o outro havia surgido atrás de si. Afastou-se da mesa e de Gintoki em um impulso e acabou por bater a cabeça no chão ao apoiar, sem querer, uma das mãos sobre o isqueiro temporariamente esquecido.

Teria se levantado do chão de imediato caso outro ser não tivesse se projetado rapidamente acima dele. Gintoki sorriu malicioso, apoiando cada cotovelo ao lado da cabeça do vice-comandante e usando as pernas para imobilizá-lo.

— E eu tenho em mente um exercício bastante interessante que eu poderia fazer com você.

— Saia de cima de mim, seu bastardo! — ordenou com um olhar feroz, no entanto, sem encostar um dedo sequer nele. Pois sabia que quando suas peles se tocavam, o seu estimado autocontrole simplesmente desaparecia. E ele não desejava isso, de jeito nenhum.

— O que há, Oogushi-kun? Não consegue me afastar? — falou zombeteiro, enquanto aproximava seu próprio rosto do dele. Hijikata, por sua vez, virou o rosto.

— Afaste-se! — exigiu novamente.

O samurai de cabelos prateados apenas ignorou o pedido como da primeira vez, continuando na mesma posição. Ao notar a orelha exposta a ele, não resistiu ao impulso de soprá-la e sorriu ao ver os pelinhos do pescoço do moreno se eriçarem.

— Gin-san será gentil, não resista...

— A-afaste-se! — tentou repetir com a mesma ênfase dada anteriormente, mas ao invés disso, sua voz saiu falha.

Gintoki riu outra vez ao depositar um beijo leve no pescoço desprotegido e conseguir em resposta um ofego baixinho. Seus olhos castanhos então miraram a face avermelhada do moreno e não pôde conter o sorriso vitorioso que surgiu em seus lábios.

Assumindo uma atitude mais ousada, Gintoki iniciou uma trilha de beijos que iam do pescoço e acabado por chegar à abertura do kimono negro. Ouviu-o ofegar novamente e este pequeno som o incentivou ainda mais. Enquanto deslizava uma mão ansiosa por dentro das vestes do demoníaco vice-comandante, a sua boca trilhava o caminho de volta para o pescoço e de lá partindo em direção ao rosto do moreno.

Hijikata sentia o coração palpitar acelerado no peito. Isso sempre acontecia quando ficava a sós com aquele homem. Sua mente já não raciocinava e nem entendia direito o que estava fazendo. Estava cada vez mais sendo tragado por aquelas sensações as quais pareciam incendiar sua pele. Uma conhecida sensação de calor espalhou-se por seu rosto e soube na hora que estava corado. Seu autocontrole estava desaparecendo mais rápido do que o previsto, era por muito pouco que ainda mantinha suas mãos inertes.

Comprimiu os lábios em uma tentativa de conter os gemidos que insistiam em sair. Nunca antes havia imaginado que algum dia um homem lhe causaria tais sensações como aquelas. Entretanto, ali estava ele tentando reprimir seus impulsos insanos de se entregar completamente ao chefe do Yorozuya. Sua consciência não conseguia aceitar tal ideia absurda e era por isso que evitava, o máximo possível, situações que pudessem acabar com eles dois a sós em um ambiente fechado. No entanto nem sempre conseguia prever o suficientemente antes.

Mesmo assim prosseguiu em sua tentativa — praticamente inútil — de resistir. Mas tudo foi por água abaixo quando sentiu os lábios dele tomarem os seus de súbito. Neste momento o resquício de seu consciente autocontrole desapareceu por completo e ele já não podia se responsabilizar por seus atos.

Seus lábios moviam-se com experiência, moldavam-se um ao outro. Seu baixo ventre se contraiu quando sentiu a língua de Gintoki adentrar a sua boca e percorrer cada lugarzinho com maestria. No entanto, quando Hijikata estava começando a aproveitar aquele beijo, o chefe do Yorozuya interrompeu a ação do mesmo modo súbito que o iniciou, afastando seu rosto de leve, dando a entender que pararia por ali mesmo.

Hijikata fitou-o confuso.

— Hm, desculpe por isso, Oogushi-kun. — pronunciou Gintoki de voz baixa ao se afastar mais alguns centímetros. — Não é certo impor minhas vontades a você e...

Sua fala foi cortada por um beijo feroz desferido agora pelo moreno que o puxou rudemente contra seu rosto.

— Bastardo, não finja preocupação! — exclamou o vice-comandante ao dar uma pequena pausa para repor o ar necessário em seus pulmões. — Sei que você não se sente nem um pouco culpado pelas suas ações.

Após ouvir esta resposta, Gintoki permitiu-se sorrir abertamente.

— Ora, ora. Você realmente me conhece bem, não é? — o samurai de cabelos prateados agora sorria malicioso enquanto se aproximava perigosamente dos lábios do outro.

Naquele momento nenhuma outra frase foi proferida, pois agora seus lábios estavam ocupados demais em se tocar de uma maneira quase insana e incontrolável, compulsivamente. Era quase como se quisessem se devorar. Bem... Talvez realmente quisessem isso.

Hijikata passou, inconscientemente, os braços ao redor do pescoço de Gintoki, segurando fortemente a nuca com uma das mãos, forçando-o a aprofundar ainda mais o beijo selvagem. E não se sabia ao certo se era o quarto que havia esquentado ou se era eles próprios que estavam tão quentes, mas parecia-lhes que a temperatura do ambiente havia subido alguns vários graus no último minuto.

Um gemido, um pouco mais alto do que os anteriores, escapuliu da boca do moreno ao sentir as mãos hábeis do homem acima de si lhe invadir a roupa de baixo. Gintoki sorriu satisfeito ao ver a expressão no rosto ruborizado de seu amante. Hijikata entreabriu os olhos, estes estando nublados de prazer, enquanto cerrava os lábios em mais uma tentativa de impedir a saída de mais sons comprometedores. Mas essa tarefa estava cada vez mais complicada de ser concretizado por causa da mão atrevida que se enfiara em suas roupas e agora o masturbava lentamente.

Gintoki mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo seu membro latejar dentro de suas calças. Já estava tão excitado que era quase doloroso continuar vestido. Constatando que o seu amante já estava “animado” o suficiente, ele interrompeu seus movimentos provocantes para retirar a própria roupa. Hijikata murmurou um resmungo baixo ao perceber que os movimentos tinham parado e ao abrir os olhos para procurar o motivo da interrupção, ele deparou-se com a visão do outro livrando-se da roupa inferior. Engoliu em seco ao ver a ereção completamente exposta do chefe do Yorozuya e desviou o olhar quase que imediatamente.

— Ora, ora, Oogushi-kun... Depois de tudo que já fizemos você ainda fica envergonhado? — seu tom de voz era levemente zombeteiro e/ou divertido. — Seu rosto está vermelho como um tomate maduro.

— Calado! Eu não...

A voz do vice-comandante mais temido do Shinsengumi falhou notavelmente quando a língua do Sakata tocou sua pele no pescoço sem nenhum pudor.

— O que foi, Oogushi-kun? Não consegue terminar de falar?

Se Hijikata estivesse em seu temperamento normal, jamais deixaria essa pergunta passar sem receber em troca uma resposta afiada a altura. Porém, como já se era sabido, ele não estava em seu juízo perfeito.

— E-eu já disse para não me chamar assim, idiota. — conseguiu murmurar em resposta com algum esforço.

Gintoki deu uma breve pausa na sequência de lambidas, beijos e chupões que depositava no corpo de seu amante, para voltar sua atenção para o rosto do mesmo. Ele estava com a boca entreaberta, ofegante, e com o rosto ruborizado em um lindo tom de rosa. Não importava quantas vezes Gintoki via aquela expressão, ele nunca iria enjoar. Não mesmo. E aproveitando que Hijikata se encontrava de olhos fechados, ficou analisando detalhadamente o belo rosto do vice-comandante. Como alguém poderia ser tão atraente aos seus olhos?

— Não se preocupe... — sussurrou sensualmente, enquanto se aproximava de um dos ouvidos do outro, sentindo-o estremecer de leve abaixo de si. — Eu jamais conseguiria esquecer um nome como o seu — sugou de uma maneira extremamente provocante o lóbulo da orelha e sussurrou com a voz rouca de excitação. — Toushirou.

O moreno mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando ignorar o calor excessivo que tomava posse de seu corpo. Gintoki era o único que conseguia a proeza de levá-lo ao limite apenas com algumas poucas palavras.

O chefe do Yorozuya também já estava chegando ao limite de seu autocontrole e por isso se viu obrigado a parar com as “brincadeirinhas” para ir direto ao ponto principal. Voltou sua atenção para as roupas ainda presentes no corpo de seu amante e de uma forma tão rápida que olhos humanos quase não poderiam acompanhar, desatou o nó do obi do kimono negro e abaixou a incômoda roupa de baixo que o privava do contato direto. Seus olhos castanhos brilharam luxuriosos ao ver o nível da animação do outro e com um sorriso provocante levou a mão para dar-lhe um aperto firme.

Hijikata gemeu involuntariamente ao sentir aquele toque ousado e ficou um tempinho parado tentando acalmar a respiração e a batida desenfreada de seu coração surpreso. Uma gota de suor deslizou em sua têmpora devido ao esforço que realizava. Precisava de uma concentração extrema para não gozar somente com aquele mísero toque. E ele não iria demonstrar a susceptibilidade que tinha para gozar com os toques no outro. Não queria aumentar ainda mais o ego daquele maldito shiroyasha.

Gintoki deu um meio sorriso, preparando-se para avançar o nível das preliminares quando, subitamente, foi chutado com uma força praticamente sobre-humana em direção a parede oposta. Bateu com as costas em um armário, que nem havia se dado conta que existia, e por causa da força com que fora jogado, acabou caindo no chão sendo logo em seguida “esmagado” pelo dito móvel.

O que fez Toushirou agir assim?

Simples. Sua audição apurada captou as vozes de Kondou e Yamazaki conversando animadamente. E pela altura de suas vozes, apostaria sua reserva de maionese em eles estarem nas proximidades de seu quarto. Ou melhor, indo exatamente naquela direção.

E como explicaria se acaso fosse flagrado em posições comprometedoras com um certo espadachim de cabelos prateados? Ainda tinha uma reputação e cargo a manter.

Por isso, mais do que rápido, ele afastou o yorozuya de perto de si e vestiu-se em uma velocidade absurda. Voltando a sentar de frente a mesinha e apoiou o queixo na mão com sua melhor cara de entediado. Agora ninguém sequer desconfiaria do que estava acontecendo a poucos instantes naquele cômodo. Ou, ao menos, era o que ele pensava. Pois sua roupa amassada, o cabelo mais desgrenhado que o habitual e as pequenas, mas visíveis, marcas roxas presentes em seu pescoço com certeza indicavam que algo acontecera ali.

E esse estado não passou despercebido pelos olhos indutivos de Kondou.

— Toushi, o que aconteceu com você? — perguntou o comandante, com uma leve preocupação no olhar.

Hijikata abriu a boca e voltou a fechar um par de vezes, sem saber ao certo o que deveria responder, quando sua atenção foi direcionada a Yamazaki.

— AH! Tem um corpo debaixo daquele armário! — o jovem oficial notificou aos gritos, apontando com os olhos arregalados na direção onde Gintoki havia sido arremessado momentos atrás.

Só então Kondou viu o tal objeto caído e por debaixo dele era possível enxergar um amontoado de cabelos ondulados e uma mão esticada, como se pedisse por ajuda.

— Então vocês estavam brigando de novo? — Kondou voltou o olhar para o vice-comandante. Este último apenas afirmou com a cabeça. O que poderia dizer naquela situação? — Entendo. Ótimo, continue com o bom trabalho Gin-san. — o parabenizou e se retirou do recinto, sentindo-se um pouco menos preocupado. Afinal, Toushirou não estava fumando.

Yamazaki logo seguiu os passos do comandante, ainda que não tivesse entendido o que se passara ali e se perguntando mentalmente se não deveriam ajudar Gintoki a sair de debaixo do armário de aparência pesada.

Quando se viu a sós novamente, o moreno suspirou esgotado. Quase fora pego no flagra e tudo por que não conseguia conter seus próprios impulsos perto daquele maldito com olhar de peixe morto. Grunhiu frustrado, esfregando com uma força desnecessária as mãos no cabelo negro.

— Desse jeito você vai ficar careca antes dos trinta...

Hijikata olhou enviesado em direção a voz e viu aquele conhecido como shiroyasha já devidamente vestido (como ele sairá tão rápido de debaixo daquele móvel pesado?), mas ainda era possível enxergar a sua grande excitação mesmo através do tecido espesso de sua calça.

— Isso não te interessa, maldito. — respondeu acidamente, virando o rosto com uma carranca e fixando o olhar em um ponto muito interessante no chão. No entanto, embora tenha falado de maneira um tanto grosseira, suas bochechas adquiriram uma tonalidade avermelhada devido à ainda existente excitação do outro. Será que a libido dele nunca abaixava?

— Muito pelo contrário. Isso com certeza me interessa. Afinal, sou muito jovem para ter um amante careca... — proferiu enquanto se aproximava lentamente do homem de cabelos negros, como se nada quisesse.

Depois desse infame comentário, Toushirou sentiu a pele do seu rosto em chamas. Como ele conseguia falar a palavra “amante” com tanta naturalidade? Somente sendo um completo sem-vergonha mesmo. E por estar perdido em seu próprio acanhamento, não conseguiu perceber a tempo e assim tentar evitar que fosse erguido de modo súbito do chão. Gintoki colocou-o sobre seu ombro (exatamente daquele modo com que bárbaros capturavam princesas) e marchou em direção a saída do local.

— H-hey! O que pensa que está fazendo, bastardo?! — inquiriu agitado, tentando se livrar daquela posição vergonhosa a qual fora submetido sem nem ao menos ser avisado previamente. O tom avermelhado de seu rosto parecia que não ia sair nunca mais.

O yorozuya exibia um sorriso tranquilo nos lábios. O vice-comandante demoníaco nem sequer imaginava os vários planos que o maior tinha para si.

— Bem, no momento estou levando você para onde possamos ter um pouco mais de privacidade, se é que me entende.

Toushirou arregalou os olhos, entendendo imediatamente o sentido daquelas palavras. Iria ser carregado para algum outro lugar na mesma posição que se encontrava no momento!

— Seu... seu... Seu energúmeno! Nem pense em tentar me levar para fora daqui!

Gintoki riu e meneou a cabeça de leve.

— Não se preocupe, Hijikata-chan. Isso tudo é para o seu bem, acredite. — Toushirou bufou descrente. Afinal, era meio difícil de acreditar nisso, principalmente quando o tom de voz que ele usava indicava outro sentido. — Estou apenas ajudando você a se descontrair para esquecer o cigarro... Ou será que você continuou pensando em seu vício enquanto a gente brincava?

O moreno não sabia o que responder, pois realmente não havia se dado conta que havia esquecido, mesmo que temporariamente, a sua frustração causada pela abstinência. E Gintoki preferiu assumir o silêncio que se seguiu à sua pergunta como uma resposta positiva.

— Hey! Me largue agora mesmo! — voltou a agitar-se quando percebeu que o outro começara a caminhar para fora dali. — Não sei quais ideias pervertidas você está pensando em pôr em prática, mas é óbvio que são apenas para seu próprio benefício!

— Ora, ora. Não sabia que você tinha uma imagem tão egoísta assim de mim, mas saiba que isso não é a realidade. É claro que tudo que tenho planejado é visando o seu bem. E o meu também, é claro. — deu um meio sorriso recheado de segundas intenções.

— Ordeno que você me solte imediatamente. — Toushirou fez uso de seu tom mais autoritário e completou o mandato dando um tapa forte na nuca coberta de fios prateados.

No entanto sua “ordem” foi claramente ignorada, visto que Gintoki continuou o seu percurso de destino desconhecido até o momento.

— Gintoki, seu desgraçado! Isso é desacato a uma autoridade! Quando eu me soltar vou te pôr atrás das grades até o fim dos tempos!

— Tecnicamente você está de folga, então não está de serviço pra ficar ordenando a torto e a direito... E vou achar interessante ver você tentar se livrar de mim.

Hijikata rosnou, voltando a ficar tão irritadiço quanto antes.

— Ah, ainda bem que eu sei como domar esse gênio arisco. — riu ainda mais quando o moreno começou a espernear por causa do desaforo. Era bem fácil para Gintoki tirar o outro do sério.

E a medida em que ambos se distanciavam do Shinsengumi, desaforos e afrontas eram trocados entre os dois. Em certo momento Gintoki chegou ao ponto de precisar de uma corda para manter o vice-comandante imóvel até chegar ao seu destino. Não se sabia ao certo que tipos de planos o ex-shiroyasha tinha mente para manter o seu parceiro ocupado durante o restante do seu dia de folga, mas uma coisa se podia ter certeza: aquele dia seria lembrado por muito tempo.

* * *

_No quarto ao lado do qual pertencia ao vice-comandante..._

Sougo assistia as imagens gravadas em uma filmadora profissional de última geração com um sorriso maquiavélico nos lábios. Os dois espadachins que há poucos instantes brigavam, nem ao menos perceberam que eram observados desde o princípio.

— Hm... Se Yamazaki e Kondou-san tivessem chegado um pouquinho depois, eu teria conseguido umas imagens bem mais interessantes... — deu pausa em uma certa cena, arqueando a sobrancelha logo em seguida. — Mas acho que com essas aqui já dá para atormentá-lo por um bom tempo.

— Capitão! — Yamazaki abriu a porta em um rompante, enquanto ofegava forte. Carregava uma sacola de supermercado em uma das mãos. — Acabo de ver o Sakata arrastando o vice-comandante para fora dos limites da academia! E parecia muito com um sequestro!

O outro apenas permaneceu com o sorriso sádico nos lábios.

— Não precisa se preocupar. Amanhã de manhã ele deve estar de volta.

Yamazaki franziu o cenho, agora pensando se não era melhor ter avisado Kondou primeiro sobre o sumiço de seu braço direito.

— Ah! E por que você está sorrindo assim? Me dá até calafrios... — indagou estremecendo levemente. Era até possível ver a aura sadista que emanava dele. E já recuperado o fôlego, deu uma mordiscada em um anpan retirado de dentro da sacola.

— Nada não. Só sinto que vou atrair uma tempestade. — respondeu fechando o display da filmadora.


End file.
